My Queen
by katie-viola-w
Summary: One-Shot Songfic to Snow White Queen by Evanescence. Warning: This story is very sad and graphic. Nellie has always loved Sweeney but what he does to her is unforgivable. The pain and the hurt pushed Nellie to the edge. How long can she take feeling so frail and abused?


_Stoplight lock the door_  
_don't look back_  
_undress in the dark_  
_and hide from you_  
_all of you_

A beautiful woman lays frozen on her bed; shes crying. Her pale skin glows in the soft moonlight shining through the dingy curtains, and her dark red curls are sprawled across the soft silk of the sheets. Hes taken everything from her, the bruises up and down her body from the way he forces her to give herself to him. She lets her tears flow freely from her dark eyes and down her face, she knows hes listening at the door. He loves to hear her cry, her suffering fuels his every movement.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me_  
_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me_  
_you don't know me_

She finally pulls herself up from the bed, she feels so dirty. She can hardly bare the thought of how she used to love him. She used to spend every waking minute of her life thinking of ways to make him love her. Now she can't stand to think of him or what he's done to her. She remembers that night. the first time it happened.

_You belong to me_  
_my snow white queen_  
_there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over_  
_soon I know you'll see_  
_you're just like me_  
_don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you_

She was all alone, humming, and cleaning. It had been a particularly rough day and she was anxious to be done with her work. She heard his footsteps at the top of the stairs. Her heart leapt and she had a vision of him sweeping through the door, kissing her passionately and telling her shes the only woman he's ever loved. No. He slams open the door, she jumps. He's obviously drunk.

"Look at you my dear, oh the things im going to do to you tonight" He slurs. He grabs her and pushes her into the wall. She screams. He cups his hand over her small mouth

"No screaming dear, I just want you." He whispers to her ear.

His slides his other hand over her breasts. She tries to push him away. She isn't strong enough and he hits her face hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. He brings his hands to the laces on the back of her dress, he spins her around to untie them. She breaks his grasp and tries to run. He grabs her arm and pulls her back, she trips and slams to the floor, now shes freely crying.

"You're not going anywhere" He says with a sadistic laugh that chills her spine.

He grabs her shoulders and pulls her to her feet, then he pushes her back to her bedroom. He throws her onto the silk bed sheets.

"Take it off" He growls.

"I...I...please..." She stutters, softly through her tears.

"NOW!" He yells. She cringes and begins to finish untying her dress. He pulls it off of her, then rips of her corset. Shes shaking and sobing as he removes his clothes and takes her. He's rough and uncaring with her. It hurts her.

He leaves without another word when he's finished. Shes frozen, sobbing and shaking. She can feel her body bruising. He's left his mark on her. She lost herself that night and shes never been the same.

_Wake up in a dream_  
_frozen fear_  
_all your hands on me_  
_I can't scream_

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me_  
_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep_

The way he talks to her, touches her, or even looks at her haunts her. She cantsleep fearing that he'll come back and he always does. She dreads the nights she hears him coming down the stairs. She hates the way she can't fight back, her vaulnerability kills her.

Now she hears him coming. She knows exactly what he's going to do.

_You belong to me_  
_my snow white queen_  
_there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over_  
_soon I know you'll see_  
_you're just like me_  
_don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you_

_I can't save your life_  
_though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting_  
_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides_

She crying before he even gets to her door. He slams her, hits her, and rapes her. He stands in the doorway and laughs as she sobs in the bed.

"You're pathetic, how could I have ever loved you, or even cared for you. You're nothing but a worthless whore." He says calmly and then he laughs and slams the door as he struts out of the room.

_You belong to me_  
_my snow white queen_  
_there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over_  
_soon I know you'll see_  
_you're just like me_  
_don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you_

She's had enough. She wanted nothing more than to prove to him that she was strong enough to fight him. She stops cryhing, and walks slowly into the kitchen. A gleam shone in her eyes and erie smile crept onto her full lips. She walks slowly upstairs. He's sleeping silently in his chair. She stares at him. This peaceful face shown nothing if the man that had tortured her so many times before. Then she sees it, what she had come up for, it was gleaming silver on a small table. She picks it up walks to him and glides the sharp cold metal across his throat. He drips rubies. She knows its beautiful the way the red blood dripped so perfectly off of the shiny silver. Then she sits next to him. The only man she'd ever loved. She pulled the silver across her own throat and there rubies mixed together and stained the floor.

Two Broken Hearts. Ended A Life Of Misery They Shared


End file.
